Ravaged Part I
by ShortyBoss
Summary: Season Six, Episode 1. Based on TTG #49. After taking out the H.I.V.E. Five, the Teen Titans find Professor Chang, beaten, bruised and unconscious, in his lair. Who did this? Rated T for violence.


Well, I'm back! This is the first of thirteen episodes for a Teen Titans Season Six. The season six I'm writing serves as a preqeul to Titans Reunited, and expands on the events that get mentioned in that story. Several of the episodes are based on TTG comics, but they won't follow the comic plots to the letter. I haven't actually read the comics, so all I've done is some research, and now I'm just making it up as I go along. :P.

I'll try and keep this in the style of the show, but don't hold me to that, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: If I said I own TT, would you believe me? If you said yes, you'd be dead wrong.

* * *

><p>Jump City had its fair share of criminals. You could tell a lot about these criminals by his or her or its hideout. For example, Slade's abandoned and badly damaged lair, hidden deep beneath the city, had been filled with old machinery and had a definite clockwork motif, representing his plans coming together like clockwork, wheels within wheels, all of which could be stopped by a single, insignificant stick, or in Slade's case, five rather significant teenagers. Another fine example was the hideout of Control Freak: an abandoned movie complex. This perfectly illustrated the fact that Control Freak was one of the most stupid fanboy criminals in the city, possibly the world. Red X, on the other hand, kept the location of his home a very carefully guarded secret, and always blindfolded or knocked out any of his clients who wished to meet the famed thief in his abode. The current location of Professor Chang's current bolthole would not win any awards for its originality. Situated on a hill on the outskirts of Jump City, the abandoned observatory had been repaired and refitted for use by the professor. He had given up on his dream to control the city; his Xenothium powered superlaser lay rusting in pieces. Chang was once again only a supplier of black market goods, rare items such as handheld laser weaponry and other exotics. The professor sat in his office. He, like several other criminals based in Jump City, had leapt at the chance to join the Brotherhood of Evil and get revenge on the Teen Titans. Chang had sold several of his machines to the Brotherhood, including his special cryogenic imprisonment device and the army of robots he'd <em>acquired<em> after Slade died. The Brotherhood's plan had been simple: acquire one of the Titans communicators to track their movements, and then pick them off one by one. However, the plan backfired, and the members of the Brotherhood had been frozen by the same machine that had frozen their adversaries. They had recently been freed, but by who was unknown. What _was_ known, though, was that in the resulting chaos, the Doom Patrol managed to capture the four leaders of the Brotherhood, and the rest had fled. Chang had been one of the first back to Jump City, and had managed to reorganize his henchmen and had retaken his old hideout. It had also been modified again: more heaters, for a start. It would be months before he got the chill out of his bones. Professor Chang shivered, and got back to browsing his contacts. Maybe one of them had managed to get their hands on that elusive DC-15s plasma pistol (1)...

* * *

><p>Some of Chang's henchmen were patrolling the nearby rooftops. One of them had taken of his helmet and was having a quiet smoke in the shadows. He had found it very difficult to smoke a cigar while wearing a hazmat-like suit.<p>

The two-way radio on his belt crackled with static, followed by someone saying, "Hey, Keith, anything to report?"

Keith sighed and answered the call. "Nope," he said. "Absolutely nothing. Just like the last hundred times you asked."

"Hey, I don't make the rules," said the voice on the radio. "If you got a problem, bring it up with the boss-man." There was a click as the controller disconnected. Keith sighed again as he lowered the two-way, and shoved the cigar back into his mouth, taking a few vicious puffs. He exhaled, making a perfect smoke ring. In the distance, one of the shadows seemed to detach itself from the wall and moved. Keith grabbed his binoculars and scanned the area. He scoured the area and saw nothing. He was making one final pass when a face appeared at several times the normal size. Before he could open his mouth, something hard smacked his chin, and he fell onto his back. He looked up, and saw a boot flying towards him. Stars exploded in his vision, and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Two more henchmen were guarding the observatory door. One of them was in the corner, fast asleep. His partner yawned, and tried to focus his bleary eyes in the early morning light. Hopefully, someone would remember to relieve him so he could have some breakfast and go to bed. However, events conspired against him. A shadowy figure swung down from the roof, planting booted feet at the base of his neck. The guard slumped forward like the proverbial ton of bricks, and the sleeping guard stirred. Something hard slammed into his temple, and he slid back into his original position. There was one improvement to the now unconscious guard: his snoring had stopped.<p>

* * *

><p>The mess hall was packed with Chang's goons. They were all grabbing trays and loading them with their breakfast, which consisted of large infusions of bacon, scrambled egg, et cetera. Not a single one of them noticed the cylinders that rolled under each of the tables. Each of the cylindrical devices emitted a single beep, before releasing huge billowing clouds of green smoke. Everyone in the room started coughing and hacking, spraying half eaten bacon across the room. Eyes rolled up until the whites showed as the sleeping gas took effect. People sagged down, landing on the floor, on chairs, on breakfast plates. A masked figure ran across the room at high speeds, vaulting over tables and unconscious henchmen.<p>

* * *

><p>A noise from outside his office captured Professor Chang's attention. The noise sounded suspiciously like the sound of an unconscious or dead body hitting a wall, then sliding down to a stop on the floor beneath. Chang picked up the energy rifle he kept for emergencies and gingerly opened the door. He looked first to his left, then to his right, swinging the rifle in front of him with shaking hands. He spotted a henchman slumped in an uncomfortable position against a wall. Chang approached with caution, and poked the man with the gun. He didn't move. Reluctantly, the professor rolled the man onto his back, and spotted the dart embedded in his arm. Chang abruptly stood up and retreated to his office, slamming the door shut and locking himself in. Once the final bolt slipped into place, he breathed a sigh of relief. No-one could get in here now...<p>

Cold steel pressed itself against his throat, and someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Professor Chang, I assume?" The voice doing the asking was a female voice, and would have been pleasant if the voice wasn't as cold and hard as the blade being held against his neck.

"Y-y-y-y," stammered Chang.

The blade was removed, and he was spun around and thrown into a chair. He looked at his assailant as she pointed the tip of her katana at his neck. The bad lighting shrouded the woman in shadows, but what Chang could see was that she was quite definitely not the kind to fool around.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><em>When there's trouble, you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!<em>

_From their tower they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack,_

_You can rest knowing they've got your back,_

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite. TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked. TEEN TITANS!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run,_

_They never stop till the job gets done,_

'_Cause when the world is losing all control,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ravaged: Part I<strong>

A young man was leaning against the wall outside one of the shops in the mall. This, by itself, was not an uncommon occurrence. He was dressed in a black jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and faded, comfortable-looking blue jeans. His bright blue eyes were hidden by the dark sunglasses he habitually wore in public (2). His hair was jet black, and had been spiked up in a seemingly random fashion. No-one would have guessed that he was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. He smiled as his girlfriend emerged from the shop, carrying a shopping bag in her left hand. The young woman was tall, about his height, and was currently dressed in tight fitting jeans and a bright pink shirt. Her red hair fell down to her waist, and her emerald green eyes sparkled like jewels. The holographic disguise ring she wore had made very few changes to the Tamaranean woman's appearance; her skin lacked its orange hue, and her eyes were no longer solid green. Robin stood as she approached, and he took her free hand in his.

"You found what you wanted?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. "I did indeed."

"Anything else you want to buy?"

"Not at present," said Starfire. Her grasp of the English language was improving, but she still had a tendency to speak in what could be best described as a slightly old-fashioned style.

Robin's grin widened. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Outside the mall, the streets were packed with ordinary people walking to and from work, the shops, restaurants and a variety of other places.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Robin.

"First, I would like to purchase the midday meal, and then I thought that we may visit the circus—"

"No, not the circus," said Robin. He spoke quietly, but his voice was hard, and Starfire could tell something about her suggestion had upset him.

"Why not?" she asked.

Robin swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. "I have...bad memories of the circus." Even now, seven years later, he could still see his parents falling from the trapeze; hear the sickening thud as they hit the packed earth floor below... (3)

A beeping noise rescued Robin from his horrible ride down Memory Lane. He groaned as he reached down and grabbed his communicator. He flipped up the hatch and answered the call, revealing the face of his right-hand man, Cyborg.

"What have I said about—"

"Look, I didn't want to interrupt you guys either," said Cyborg, apologizing in advance. "But someone's raiding the Bank of Perez, and we need your help."

"Any ideas as to who it is?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Whoever's doing it took out the surveillance cams; we're going in blind."

Robin sighed. "All right, we'll meet you there."

"Thanks, boss," said Cyborg.

The screen went dark, and Robin glanced at his girlfriend. Starfire raised her eyebrow in question.

"Someone's trying to break into the Bank of Perez," said Robin as he pocketed his communicator. Starfire nodded and the two of them ran to where Robin had parked his motorcycle. As they ran, Starfire removed her hologram ring, and Robin pulled off his sunglasses and slipped his mask on. Once they reached the bike, Robin lifted up the seat, and Starfire stashed her shopping and the disguise ring in the cargo compartment below. Robin pulled out his utility belt and buckled it under his jacket like a bandolier, going from right shoulder to left hip. He jammed his helmet on and closed the cargo compartment. He climbed onto the seat and Starfire slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he gunned the engine.

* * *

><p>The Bank of Perez was the oldest bank in Jump City. It also had the best security and was subsequently the target of metahuman thieves with nothing else to do.<p>

Robin pulled up next to the T-Car as the other three Titans climbed out.

"Why does something come up _every single time_ Star and I are on a date?" said Robin.

"It's one of those Murphy's Law kinda things," said Beast Boy. "Whenever something good is happening, you _know_ that something will go wrong, just to tick you off."

The other Titans glanced at each other behind his back, and then Raven slapped Beast Boy upside the head by unspoken agreement. In accordance to the universal laws of comedy, Beast Boy was sent flying and landed in a crumpled heap some distance away.

"I was asking for that, wasn't I?" asked Beast Boy from his position in the dirt.

"You were," drawled Raven in her signature monotone.

Beast Boy got to his feet and dusted himself off. The Titans then turned their attention to the Ancient Greek style facade of the Bank of Perez, and the gaping hole where the door should have been.

"It can't be Dr. Light," said Cyborg. "He's still in jail."

Robin nodded. "And it's not Red X's style. He sneaks past the security. He doesn't blow it up."

"Is it Andre Le Blanc?" asked Starfire. "After all, he is well known for his lack of subtlety."

"I think he got frozen with the other Brotherhood members," said Beast Boy. "I _think_."

"Didn't know you could."

"Hey, not funny, Rae!" said Beast Boy. His expression was one of hurt and wounded pride.

"My name is Raven," she said.

"Sorry, Rae-_ven_."

Raven rolled her violet eyes. The argument would have continued for some time if they hadn't been interrupted by a familiar evil laugh, one that was rather high pitched.

"No," said Cyborg. "That's not possible."

Several figures emerged from the hole. Most of them were teenage boys wearing a red jumpsuit with a black division symbol inside a white circle and a black visor. One was a huge, muscular man with long red hair, dressed in black, with golden boots. On the far right was a pale man with glowing red eyes, with a dark black cape, gloves and boots. To the left was an African American adorned in a white uniform with green gloves, boots and belt, and had a giant mechanical eye-shaped visor covering most of his face. Hovering above them was a clean-shaven boy, dressed completely in dark green, with a pair of goggles resting on his forehead, and a jetpack attached to his back. All of them were carrying vast amounts of money, gold and easily fenced jewellery. They're names were Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, and Gizmo.

"The H.I.V.E. Five," spat Robin.

"It's those snot-munching Teen Titans!" yelled Gizmo, panicking. "Run!"

The H.I.V.E. Five all ran in a direction that could best be described as Away From Here.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin. With that, the heroes gave chase.

Cyborg's right hand reconfigured itself into his signature weapon, the sonic cannon. He fired a barrage of concentrated sound waves at Gizmo. Gizmo dodged and weaved around the blue beams. The boy genius spun around and fired a spray of yellow lasers at Cyborg. Cyborg dived to his left, going into a shoulder roll, and fired off three quick shots. The first and third shots missed. The second shot hit the left engine of his jetpack, and he spiralled out of control, slamming into a wall. Gizmo started to fall, but he activated the four spider-like legs that slid out from the ruins of the jetpack. Gizmo turned around to face Cyborg, and slammed one of the legs down. The point missed Cyborg by the smallest fraction of an inch as he jumped out of the way. However, he misjudged his landing, and ended up flat on his back. Gizmo laughed evilly as he approached. One of the mechanical legs was raised to slam down on him. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, slicing the leg in half. He then fired at the other three legs, breaking them and bringing Gizmo down. Cyborg stood up and walked over to where the evil boy genius lay. He picked up Gizmo by the back of his neck and ripped off the mechanical backpack.

"Lemme go, you stupid dung-cruncher!" yelled Gizmo.

"Will you be quiet?" said Cyborg.

Gizmo looked shocked. "Why would I do that, dung-sniffer?"

Cyborg shrugged, and smacked Gizmo in the back of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd grabbed the edge of his cloak and slashed at Raven. An orb of dark energy formed around her hand, and she waved it in front of her to block the blow. She fired a blast of dark energy, but Kyd Wykkyd vanished in a swirl of black mist. Raven levitated into the air, and tried to sense where her opponent would teleport to. She fired a wave of dark energy at Wykkyd as he reappeared, but he jumped over it and disappeared again. Raven landed and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then brought her elbow up and back, smacking Kyd Wykkyd in the nose as he appeared behind her. The teleporting villain staggered back, and shook his head to clear the ringing. He then grabbed Raven and teleported, taking her with him. When he reappeared, Kyd Wyykyd flung Raven straight at the wall, a similar technique to the one he used on her when he and Psimon had ambushed her. But Raven never fell for the same trick twice. As she came out, she flipped so she landed feet-first on the wall, and pushed off. She fired a blast of dark energy straight at Kyd Wykkyd, who was too stunned to dodge. The blast hit him in the face, sending him rolling down the street, out like a light.<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy morphed a tiger and pounced at Mammoth. Mammoth swung his arm and batted the green-furred tiger away. Beast Boy twisted through the air, and turned into a hummingbird. The bird flitted around Mammoth's head, distracting him. Mammoth swung at the bird, eventually getting lucky and knocking Beast Boy away. Beast Boy demorphed as he went for a tumble down the street. Beast Boy made it to his hands and knees and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears, and looked up to see Mammoth had jumped up and was going to land on him. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy morphed into a cockroach, and managed to scuttle out of the way. Mammoth landed hard enough to leave holes in the road. He looked around for Beast Boy, and spotted a green furred skunk a few metres away. The skunk sprayed its foul-smelling payload into Mammoth's face, and he screamed in pain as some of the spray got into his eyes. Beast Boy then morphed into an ankylosaur, an armoured, tank-like dinosaur, and smashed Mammoth with the large bony lump at the end of its tail. Mammoth smashed into the pavement, unconscious, and Beast Boy returned to his normal form.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin pulled a collapsible bo staff out of his belt, and Starfire's eyes started to glow green. Together they charged the horde composed of Billy Numerous and his clones. Starfire launched a barrage of starbolts, and Robin leapt and planted a booted foot in one of the clone's face. Robin swung his staff low, whacking another clone in the knees, bringing him down. Starfire punched another in the face, and he went down like a barrel of bricks. One of the clones got behind her and pinned her arms to her sides, and Starfire jerked her head back into his face. With her hands free, she fired another volley of starbolts and eyebeams. Robin hit another clone in the face, and dropped as one of the clones charged at him. Robin slammed his shoulder into the clone's gut, driving the wind out of him. To his right, he spotted See-More attempting to escape, using his eye as a hot air balloon. Robin leapt up, and jumped on the heads of several clones in his race to reach See-More. Robin reached the end of the crowd, and jumped off the last clone, rolling after he landed. When he came up, he threw a bird-a-rang at See-More, cutting the connection between him and the eye. See-More screamed as he fell, hitting the pavement fairly hard. He groaned, and rolled onto his back. As he did so, Robin pointed the end of his staff at See-More's throat.<p>

"Do. Not. Move," said Robin, his voice dangerously low. See-More gulped. Robin reached down and hauled See-More up by his collar and held him in front of him, backing him into a wall.

"How did you get free?" yelled the Teen Wonder.

"I don't know," said See-More. "Ack-I don't know who freed us, but when we were freed, the Doom Patrol arrived and took out the Brain and his friends. The rest of us escaped."

"Who else is back?" asked Robin.

"Chang and Control Freak are back," gasped See-More. "I don't know where the others went." Robin pushed harder on See-More, pressing him against the wall. "Gah-It's the truth, I swear!" Robin let go, and See-More sagged to the ground, gasping like a fish out of water. Behind him, sirens wailed and tyres screeched as the police finally arrived. Car doors were heard opening and shutting, and the policemen dragged away the H.I.V.E. Five members.

"I thought you said that the H.I.V.E. Five were frozen in Paris," said one of the cops, a lieutenant named Mallory (4).

"They were," said Robin. "Someone freed them recently. No idea who, though."

"Has _everyone_ come back?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't know. See-More said that Professor Chang and Control Freak were back in town. He didn't mention any of the others."

Mallory nodded. "What about the leaders of the Brotherhood?"

"Apparently, the Doom Patrol was in Paris when the villains were freed."

"And the Doom Patrol is the Brotherhood's sworn enemies..." Mallory's voice trailed off as he sorted out the implications of that.

"You don't think the Doom Patrol...freed the Brotherhood—"

"Just so they could capture them? It's possible," said Robin.

"Huh." Mallory was silent for a few seconds. "Well, anyway, we better take these yokels back and show them police _hospitality_, then I'll get some of the boys together and we'll check out Control Freak's stomping grounds for you."

Robin smiled. "Thanks, Mallory. We'll swing by Chang's hideout after Star and I get back in uniform." The leader of the Titans waved a hand to encompass his civvies. "These aren't the best clothes for storming the bad guy's lair."

Mallory laughed. "I hear that. Let me know what you find, all right? I'll smooth things out with the Chief for you."

"Thanks again, Mallory," said Robin, holding out his hand. "I owe you one."

Mallory shook Robin's hand. "After all those times you've rounded up the crooks? _We're_ the ones who owe _you_." Mallory stepped back and waved a casual salute. He opened the car door and got in. The police cars drove off, sirens off, lights flashing. Robin turned back to his team.

"C'mon, guys," he said. "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>Robin, now dressed in his normal gear, knelt next to the two guards at the entrance. He put two fingers on one of the henchmen's neck to check for a pulse, and he got one. It was slow but strong. His communicator beeped. Robin pulled it out and flipped up the top.<p>

"All the guards I have found are unconscious," said Starfire. "It appears someone has attacked them."

"Yeah, what she said," said Beast Boy.

"Ditto," said Raven.

"It looks like they were all hit in the head pretty hard," said Cyborg. "I have no idea when all these guys were attacked, but I reckon they'll be waking up soon. We probably don't want to be here when that happens."

Robin nodded. "I'll call Mallory and tell him to pick these guys up. In the meantime, I'm going inside. You guys coming?"

"I will be with you shortly," said Starfire.

"Somebody has to watch your back," said Cyborg.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," said Beast Boy.

"I'm on my way as well," said Raven.

Robin closed his communicator and pocketed it. He looked at the two unconscious goons in front of him. The one seated by the wall looked as if he had been asleep when he was knocked out. The other guard was sprawled face down in the dirt, as if he had been hit from behind. Robin stood up and started to watch the skies. About a minute later Starfire came into view. She set down lightly beside him and took his hand.

"Something about this is not right," she said. "I have a very bad feeling about this."(5)

Robin nodded. "So do I, Star," he said quietly. "So do I."

A black dome appeared in front of him, sliding away to reveal Raven.

"Who do we know has a grudge against Chang?" she asked.

"No-one I can think of," said Beast Boy, walking up to them with Cyborg by his side. "Do you think one of his henchmen decided he'd had enough and wanted to take Chang down?"

"I doubt it," said Cyborg. "None of his goons are this good."

"Whoever did this, they'll probably strike again," said Robin, making his way into Chang's hideout. "I want to find out who did this and why."

The other Titans followed their leader warily. They encountered several guards, all of which were unconscious. Robin knelt next to one and pulled something out of the goons arm.

"Tranquiliser dart," he whispered. He slipped the dart into one of his belt pouches and continued on to the mess hall. The mess hall was, well, a mess. Everyone in the room had fallen unconscious, and the half-eaten food was starting to smell bad. Raven groaned, and covered her nose with the side of her hood.

"This smells worse than Beast Boy's room," she said.

"Hey my room's not that bad!" said Beast Boy indignantly. Then he thought about it for a few seconds. "Is it?"

Cyborg just looked at him. His eyebrows were very good at showing his opinion on this particular subject. Beast Boy sagged, his face a picture of misery.

Robin rolled over one of the henchmen and examined him.

"There are no marks on him," said Starfire, looking over his shoulder.

Robin nodded. "They must have been gassed."

Beast Boy morphed a bloodhound and sniffed the air a few times. He yawned and switched back to human form.

"Yeah, someone definitely used sleeping gas," he said with a yawn. "I smelt traces of it in the air. It's making me tired."

Robin spotted something under the table. He reached down and pulled it out. It was a long cylinder, with small vents all around it, and a single red light, which was off.

"Gas bomb," said Cyborg. "Judging by the size of it, there was one under every table, and they all went off at once."

Robin looked over the cylinder, then examined the end and froze. Starfire gasped. The other three crowded around to look. Raven's jaw dropped.

"Duuude," said Beast Boy quietly.

"No way," said Cyborg.

On the end of the cylinder was an orange circle with a black outline. In the circle was a sharp, angular letter 'S'. (6)

"Slade," said Robin, spitting the name out like a curse.

"It might not be Slade," said Cyborg. "Could be some wannabe got their hands on a bunch of Slade's old stuff and decided to keep it for their own use."

"They might just be messing with you," said Beast Boy. "Remember what happened last year when you were having those hallucinations about Slade? You got busted up pretty badly."(7)

Starfire nodded, and placed her hand on his arm. "Please, you must not start to obsess over defeating Slade again," she said. "This could be a ploy to distract you from what is really going on."

Robin sighed. "You're right; it probably is just a trick." He shook his head. "This isn't his style anyway. He'd always get someone else to do his dirty work."

"It could be an apprentice of his that we've never met," said Raven. "It's possible."

"Well, whoever it is, we'll find 'em and bring 'em to justice," said Cyborg, slamming his fist into the opposite palm. "Count on it."

Robin nodded, and put the gas bomb in a belt pouch. "We'd better search the rest of the building," he said. "Split up and see what you can find."

"Right," said Cyborg. "I'll check where the disintegrator cannon was."

"Raven and I will check the roof," said Beast Boy.

"I'm going to look for Chang," said Robin.

"I will accompany you," said Starfire.

"Alright, then," said Robin. "Call back if you find anything."

Beast Boy nodded, and morphed into an eagle. Raven levitated herself after him. Cyborg activated one of his shoulder lights and moved down one of the abandoned passageways. Robin and Starfire looked at each other, nodded, and headed down another hallway. They walked almost back to back, wary of every noise. Robin spotted another guard, lying on his back with a dart in his arm. A door was left slightly ajar. Robin tapped Star's arm to get her attention. She looked at him, and he pointed to the door. She nodded, and covered him as he entered. There was a few seconds tense silence, then Robin spoke.

"Its all clear in here, Star," he whispered. She opened the door and looked inside. She gasped. Professor Chang was lying unconscious on the floor, both eyes black and swollen, with several cuts on his face.

"Well, we found Chang," said Robin, kneeling down to check the professor's pulse. He nodded. "Still alive, fortunately."

"Who could have done this?" asked Starfire.

Robin shook his head. "I have no idea." He pulled out his communicator and punched in a phone number. The ring of a phone rose from the communicator's speakers, followed by a click.

"Lieutenant Mallory, Jump City Police Department. Who is this?"

"Mallory? It's Robin. We've found Chang and his henchmen."

"What, already?"

Robin sighed. "Yes, but there's a catch."

"What?" asked Mallory, his voice wary.

"Somebody has already taken them out."

"And by that, you mean...?"

"All the guards we've found are unconscious, and it appears that someone has had a _discussion_ with the professor."

"I see," said Mallory. He sighed. "Well, we've just managed to catch Control Freak. I'm sure we'll have enough room to keep a hold on Chang and his cronies."

"Thanks, Mallory," said Robin. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>Professor Chang groaned as he made the painful journey back to full consciousness. Then his eyes widened as the events of the last few minutes caught up to him, overtaking any other thoughts of equal, greater or lesser importance. He jerked upright so fast that the table he was handcuffed to was lifted off the ground for a few seconds. The thud caused one of the policemen to look inside the cell.<p>

"He's awake," said the cop. "I'll leave the rest to you two." The door opened and two figures walked in. One was dressed in the uniform of the Jump City Police, minus the helmet, revealing brown hair and eyes. The other person—

"What do you want, you naughty boy?" asked Chang.

Robin's hand barely seemed to move. One second it was resting on his belt, the next, well, it was still on his belt, but a bird-a-rang was stuck point-down in the desk between the second and third fingers of Chang's left hand.

"Information," said Robin. (8)

"Now, now, Robin," said the policeman. "I'm sure the professor here has had a very trying day."

"Ugh, you have no idea," said Chang. "I'm just sitting in my office, minding my own business, when this very naughty girl gets it in her head to attack me! And I've never met her or done anything to her before in my life!"

Mallory shook his head. "Kids these days. So did she mention why she was attacking you?"

"Oh, she said she wanted to take what was hers," said Chang. "I didn't have any idea what she was on about until she told me she wanted Slade's old robots."

"And where did you get those robots?" asked Robin, reaching across the desk and yanking the bird-a-rang out of the woodwork.

"I got them after he was killed by that geomancer girl; wasn't her name Terra or some such? Anyway, I sold them to the Brotherhood of Evil _months_ ago." Chang paused. "You and your friends destroyed them during the battle in Paris, didn't you?"

Robin's face was a stony mask, giving nothing away.

"_So_," said Mallory. "Why did she say they were hers?"

"Well, she claimed to be Slade's daughter," said Chang.

"_WHAT?_" Robin's jaw dropped so fast he almost dislocated it. "Slade has a _daughter_?"

Chang nodded. "That was my reaction, too." Then he realized something. "Wait, why did you mention him in the present tense?"

Mallory stood up. "Well, professor, thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Jump City prison." He waved to the cops waiting outside. "Take him to cell 327-421."(9)

"Yes, sir," said the policeman. Robin and Mallory left the interrogation room, leaving Chang to be escorted to his cell. Mallory shook his head.

"Who knew Slade had a daughter?" he said.

"Not me, that's for sure," said Robin. "And if she _is_ Slade's daughter, then she's going to want to kill _us_ to avenge her father's death."

Mallory nodded. "If she wanted to get her hands on those old robots, she really wants you dead."

"And she'll be very well trained," said Robin. The Teen Wonder sighed. "I'd call for backup, but I haven't had a chance to give out the new communicators to everyone."

"What about Titans East?" asked Mallory. "Can't they help?"

Robin shook his head. "They're busy trying to stop a group known as the Bolt Gang," he said. "They're basically the Steel City equivalent of the H.I.V.E. Five."

"Well, we can't put out a search and detain warrant without a description," said Mallory. "I'll see what I can get Chang to tell me. In the meantime, though, I'll ask the Chief to step up patrols and have a force on standby. You go back to the Tower and tell your friends what you're up against."

"Thanks again, Mallory," said Robin.

"It's the least I can do for you," replied the cop. "Now get back to your fancy T-shaped Tower. Your buddies are probably starting to miss you."

* * *

><p>The other four Titans were sitting around in the Tower common room, looking incredibly miserable. Even Beast Boy, the most energetic and carefree member of the team, was subdued. The door hissed open, and Robin walked into the room. Starfire flew over and hugged him gently, having broken a few ribs the first few times she hugged him. (10) After a few seconds, she let him go and got a glimpse of his expression.<p>

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I found out who attacked Chang." Robin's voice was quiet, but it carried across the entire room.

"Who was it?" asked Raven.

Robin swallowed. "Chang said it was Slade's daughter."

The reactions of his teammates covered a wide variety, including stunned silence, gasps, dropped jaws, even whispering a few _interesting_ swearwords.

"I did not know he had a daughter," whispered Starfire.

"I didn't even think he got married," said Raven.

"I don't think he did," said Robin. He let the implications of that sentence sink in.

"Oh, _damn_," said Beast Boy, with feeling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Tower, a young woman hauled herself up the rocks on the side of the island. She had two katanas slung across her back, and had several other weapons stashed in various places in her belt. She had several plates of armour on over a jet-black jumpsuit, one that covered her from throat to wrist and ankle. Her long white-blonde hair was dripping wet, and hung loose behind her, and her face was obscured by a bandanna, half black and half orange. There was an eyehole on the orange side, revealing a grey eye. The black half was completely featureless. She carefully avoided the security lasers that were sweeping across the rocks, and made her way to the base of the Tower. The woman pulled out a pair of knives and slid them into special grooves in her combat boots. She then pulled out a second pair of knives and stabbed them into the wall. Slowly but surely, she made her way up the side of the Tower. When she was about halfway up, she manoeuvred herself to the edge of the wall she clung to, and smashed a window on the front of the building. She swung herself into the hole, leaving her knives embedded in the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirens started to blare in the Titan's ears, and red lights started to flash. Cyborg ran over to the monitor and checked the readout.<p>

"Someone's broken into the Tower," he said, looking very shocked. "The intruder is on the fifth floor."

"Cyborg, kill the lights," said Robin. As the lights went out, he whipped out his staff. "We'll split up and herd the intruder up here. Don't forget to call for backup. Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>Ravager could hear the alarms down here. <em>Well, they know I'm here<em>, she thought. _Time for plan B_. That was when all the lights went out. Ravager drew one of her katanas and smiled. This was exactly what she would have done. She looked around, waiting for her eyes to adjust. A bright blue beam of pure sonic energy started to fly towards her, but she was already diving for cover as Cyborg fired.

"Cyborg here," he said. "I've found the intruder." She didn't wait to hear the reply. She ran straight at him, leaping into the air, slashing with her katana as she soared overhead. Cyborg ducked, and fired his sonic cannon as she flew past. Ravager turned to face him, then back-flipped over a wave of dark energy. She turned to face Raven and thrust at her with her katana, but the sorceress created a shield around her hand and deflected the thrust. Ravager let the momentum carry her through the spin, smashing her elbow into Raven's nose. Raven went down, and Ravager dodged a barrage of sonic blasts. There was a roar to her left, and a green-furred tiger pounced on her, pinning her down. Her left arm was free though, and in a counter-intuitive move, she shoved it down the tiger's throat. This triggered the gag reflex, and Beast Boy lifted his head up and back. Ravager shoved him off of her, and picked up her katana. She dived to her right to avoid a flurry of starbolts, and made a mad dash for the stairs. Once she reached the top, she opened a door at random and ran through. As she passed through, she slid baseball-style, dodging a swing from Robin's staff. She got to her feet and slashed at the staff. Robin blocked the blow and slammed the end of his staff into the side of her head. Ravager staggered, and all the lights turned on as Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire burst into the room. Ravager backed up slowly, drawing her second katana, her one visible eye flicking between the five heroes.

"Dude," said Beast Boy. "She really is Slade's daughter."

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

Ravager smiled. "Like the lima bean said, I'm Slade's daughter. But if want to call me anything, call me Ravager."

"You don't have to do this, Ravager" said Robin. He sounded like he was pleading. "Slade is gone. You don't have to serve him anymore."

"I'm here because he's dead!" she yelled. "I'm here to avenge him!"

Ravager saw Beast Boy and Raven glance at each other, as if they knew something she didn't. (11)

Robin decided to try to change her mind one more time. "You have a choice. You can choose to stop."

"And if I don't?" asked Ravager.

"Then I'll stop you myself," he said, and swung his bo staff in an overhead chop. She caught the blow between her two katanas, and kicked him in the chest. Robin staggered back a few steps, and Starfire fired an eyebeam at Ravager. She ducked under the green blast, and the eyebeam hit the window behind her. Ravager looked at them, then at the window behind her.

"Remember, Titans," she whispered. "This is just the beginning." She leapt out of the window, and the Titans ran toward the broken window. Robin and the others looked out, and saw no trace of her.

"Is she...?" began Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head. "She's not dead. And she was right: this is only the beginning."

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this," said Raven.

"Join the club, Raven," said Robin. "Join the club." (12)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

1. I borrowed the DC-15s pistol from _Star Wars_. It's used by clone troopers, but I don't think I've seen one in the TV series. Go figure.

2. Robin's civvies are the ones he wears in the YJ cartoon. I couldn't be bothered coming up with anything new.

3. This is a reference to Robin's comic book origins, specifically, his parent's deaths. I said in Titans Reunited that I said Robin was Richard Grayson. Comic buffs (and those who've done their research) will know about how Richard's parents died.

4. Mallory is an OC cop. He's the liaison between the Jump City Police Department (JCPD) and the Titans.

5. Classic _Star Wars_ line. It'll worm its way into every story I write sooner or later.

6. I fail at describing Slade's logo. :(

7. An obvious _Haunted_ reference.

8. Yeah, it's the "good cop, bad cop" routine, with Robin as the bad cop. What are you going to do?

9. Those two numbers should be familiar to any self-respecting Star Wars nerd, like yours truly.

10. One of the best descriptions on the variety of Starfire's bone-crushing hugs is in "Duet," part of the _Fire and Ice_ series by Tari Silmarwen.

11._ The End_ and _Things Change_ reference there.

12. The ending is a tribute to the ending of _Star Wars: Dark Force Rising_, by Timothy Zahn.

Wow, that's a lot of footnotes. Meh.

Anyway, Episode 2 will be Ravaged Part II, which will have many more kick-ass fights for you to look forward to. Also, a couple of Honoraries arrive in Jump City, and get caught up in the fight between the Teen Titans and Ravager... but I actually have to start writing that, which may take a few days, may take a few weeks, possibly a month or two. I don't want to rush, because if I rush, I'll write crap. I will post Episode 2 as soon as I can, though.

-ShortyBoss.


End file.
